The New Legacy
by Edward-Elriclover1
Summary: Jacob Epperson's life wasn't rainbows and butterflies, he didnt have a father and he mother hated him. Now he learns about his father and who he really is. He meets relative and a mysterious girl with a horrible secret.


~1~

I was kidnapped by a Goat

Have you ever wondered why you always got in trouble, for things you have never done? Do you see things other don't, and when you tell them what you see they call you crazy? If you said "yes" to both questions, welcome to my life, well, my old life. When I use to live with my mom and grandparents, I was ignored most of the time, because I told them what I saw and they'd think I was lying.

My mom was a great person, but she never looked at me they way a mother should. No, she did not molest me. What I meant is, she always tried to avoid looking at me, and when she did, she looked sad. I guess it's because I must look like my father. I didn't know him at the time, but my mother talked about all the time. Although, my grandparents hated him, they loves me, and I'm glad for that.

But anyway, I'm not writing this, because I want people to pity me, I'm writing this, because my older brother told me it's a good way to pass the time. Anyway, my name is Jacob Epperson and I'm a half-blood. The people who have read the Percy Jackson books know what that is, but for the people who don't know, a half-blood is a demigod.

Yup, my dad is a god., but lets start from the beginning. I was at school, you know minding my own business, when suddenly there was this big bang. I really didn't know what was going on, but my instincts told me to run and run fast. So, I took off, yeah that might make me a coward, but when you have been attacked a lot, you don't really care. As I went through a science room, a huge bull like thing stood in the front if the room, and behind him was a boy. I really couldn't see him very well from where I stood, but I could tell that he wasn't scared of the bull thing.

I wanted to help this kid, but this chubby guy pulled on my arm.

"Jacob, we have to go!" Chubby shouted.

"How do- whatever, we have to help-"

"Don't worry about him," He said, like it was normal to fight a bull monster. Before I turned, I got a glimpse of the boy. He was a little taller than me, with black hair and the same green eyes as me.

"Come on!" Chubby yelled. I nodded and ran toward an exit. Outside of the school, there was a van waiting for us, like this was all planned or something. I got in with out hesitation, I was going to run away from later anyway. When the cubby got in, he looked at me and said. "Seat belt."

"Yeah, whatever," I didn't really care about seat belts.

"Do you want to call you mom?" he asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't care." He looked down and nodded to the driver. My mother wouldn't care if I did something or even if I killed myself. I'm not kidding, she proved that to me when I was eleven. I ran away from home, and she never came looking for me. Finally, when my grandparents came looking for me, I went home. That's when it was clear that she didn't love me.

After two hours we got to an airport, chubby got out and opened my door.

"Where am I?" I asked. Chubby ignored me, and looked back. I also looked back, and standing there was a girl with curly blond hair, and gray eyes. She looked like a princess, but with normal clothes.

"Hello there," She said. "Where's-"

"He had to stay and fight a monster. Larry will go back for him," Chubby said. Princess didn't looked to happy when she heard that.

"Well it can't be helped. Come on," She said.

"Before we go, can you tell me what's going on? Where are you talking me, and why?"

"You-" Princess started to say, but Chubby shook his head. "Okay, right now is not the time for talking." She started walking to an airplane, totally ignoring my question.

One thing that irritates me is ignoring me, that and annoying people. As, we got closer to the plane, I could see the huge owl drawing on the side of the plane. I have never seen an airplane with an owl. This must be a private, and if it is, who is this girl and how did she get the money?

Princess pushed me in and said go to the pilot. Another thing you should know about me, I hate flying. I don't know why, but I'm deathly afraid of heights, and in flying you go way up in the sky. So when we started to move, I ran to a chair and held on with all my strength. Looking back on it, I looked like a total idiot.

Princess giggled at me, and I glared at her, with hatred.

"What? I can't be afraid of heights?" I said. She looked at me and out the window with this sad look in her eyes. I looked down and my feet, feeling kind of sad for this girl.

"So, can you tell me now what's going on?" I asked, still holding on for dear life.

She sighed, like I wasn't worth telling. "Have you ever heard of Greek gods?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, all that stuff you have read and heard about them are true, and one of those gods is your father."

I stared at her for a while, trying to think of a good reason why she would lie to me. I just couldn't believe what she was saying. The Greek gods being real and that I was a demigod, was way to unbelievable.

She must have read my mind, because she whispered something to Chubby.

"Are you sure?" He asked, nervously. She nodded. He sighed, and started to take off he pants and shoes. Underneath all that were hairy, goat legs.

"What the-"

"Calm down. I had to show you something, so you would believe me."

"Oh, I believe you."

She laughed.

After, like two hours, we got off the plane and walked outside of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we got to a weird looking cab.

"To Camp Half-blood."

I didn't know if she was talking to me or the driver, but I didn't have time to think about it, because suddenly the cab started moving very fast.

Have you ever rode in a race car? If you have, now multiply it by ten, and that's how fast we were going. I ran out the car, gasping for air.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted to Princess.

"Stop over reacting," She said. This girl was really getting on my nerves, she ignored me and didn't answer anything I asked her. She started to pull me towards a hill, at the top of the hill was this huge tree. Around that tree was, a very large dragon.

"Why do you have a dragon?" I asked.

"To protect the fleece," She paused. "Are you ready to meet Chiron?"

"I guess."


End file.
